


How to Survive the Fae: A guide of what not to do

by laramorgan000



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, and michael goes by george, but boy this will be interesting, i dont know yet, im still reading up on fae lore, oh jenna goes by katie while dealing with fae, one of them is a changeling, or maybe one of the others has another name, some are fae, some are human, the other humans arent so lucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laramorgan000/pseuds/laramorgan000
Summary: Stories are passed down from generation to generation. Stories and warnings of those who live in the forest. The Faes.Jeremy believes them, wholeheartedly. Although, he can't help but think that not all fair folk are bad. And all the stories he's told feel really close to home.Michael, one of Jeremy's best friends, thinks they're cool. He doesn't believe them the way Jeremy does. But he is interested in learning more and proving if they are real or not. No one has really seen one, but people do go and disappear.Christine, Jeremy's other best friend and longtime crush, doesn't. She thinks they're just stories. But she does listen to the ones that have been drilled into her. Don't eat what they feed you, don't tell them your True Name, don't step inside a Faerie Circle. That is when she remembers.Sometimes, you think you might be safe. But that isn't the case. Not when the two Courts are watching you and your friends. Both for very similar, but different, reasons. One wants to take a human away, the other wants one of them to come home.So, arm yourself, guard yourself. Don't lie, and don't tell them your True Name. Be careful, and don't fall for tricks. Not if you want to get out.





	How to Survive the Fae: A guide of what not to do

Children are told stories, told warnings, what to do and what not to do. How to please the Fae. These are all well and good when children remember these stories and listen to them. Pray for those who don’t listen. Pray even more for those who were never told these stories. 

Before we get to our main story, it’s best to start with two other humans. Two other humans that have grown close to the courts, in one way or another.

The heavy rain echoed throughout the dark streets, drowning out the sounds of footsteps splashing through the puddles, and the slurs yelled at the small boy from his father. He yelped as a beer bottle flew past his head, smashing on the ground. The boy ran around the broken glass, tears stinging his eyes, again, as he stepped on a shard. He didn’t have time to grab a coat, he didn’t have time to grab shoes, he didn’t have time to grab anything. He was hungry. He was tired. He was scared. But he kept running, the rain washing away the dirt and blood and whatever other sticky liquid was on him. He didn’t know. He didn’t know where he was going. No one was going to take in a dripping, sobbing, battered boy. Why would they? So, he kept running. And he didn’t stop until he reached the edge of the forest.  
Richard Goranski was only eight years old. Eight years old and he ran away from home. His mother was gone, his brother was gone, and he was just left with his father. His father that hurt him, made him do everything, and hardly even paid any attention to his son. Unless it was to order him around or hurt him. Rich never had much of a childhood, and he never heard any of the stories about the Fae. His father never told him. He shivered, walking through the trees on the old, dirt path. His foot still hurt, and he didn’t know how deep the shard of glass was.  
The night grew colder and the forest grew darker. He huddled in a small nest made by the roots of a tree, trying to keep himself warm. He wrapped his arms tightly around himself, leaning against the trunk of the tree. His eyes felt heavy, and his vision blurred. He closed his eyes.   
When he opened them again, he saw a small girl who looked around his age. Rich scrambled back, falling over the roots. The girl crawled closer to her.  
“Are you okay? What are you doing out in the forest by yourself? Don’t you know it’s dangerous to be alone in the forest?” She said, reaching out to brush the hair out of his face. “You’re hurt…”  
Rich flinched, moving away. “W-What are yo-ou doing out- out here b-by yourself?”  
The girl shrugged. “I live here.” She brushed her dark hair out of her face, her golden eyes glowing brighter. Rich felt unsettled. He was sure people didn’t normally have golden eyes. The girl perched on the tree root in front of him.  
“You’re lucky someone found you. Wouldn’t want anything bad happening to a human like you.”  
“A-A human l-like me?” Rich frowned, tilting his head.  
The girl nodded, opening her mouth to reply when a tall, dark figure stepped out from behind the tree.  
“Chloe. So this is where you disappeared to.”  
The girl, who Rich now knew as Chloe, turned around to look up at him. She nodded, moving back. “I was exploring. The forest is so nice when it’s dark and raining. And- And I found a human boy!” Of course, she didn’t mention that she was trying to get closer to the Seelie Court so she could catch a glimpse of a certain blonde fae.  
The dark figure raised an eyebrow and crouched down. His black cloak and robes pooling around his feet like dark misty clouds. “A human?”  
Chloe nodded proudly, moving aside.  
The dark figure hummed, reaching a hand out to cup his cheek. Rich flinched.  
“You poor child, out alone in the forest, hurt and bruised. What happened?”  
Rich bit his lip, looking away. “I-I ran- I ran a-away from- from my d-dad. He- He hurt me. Again…” He whispered.  
“Aw… That is terrible. No child should have to go through that.”  
Rich wasn’t sure what it was, but he trusted him. And he trusted Chloe. There was something about them… (It was, as he would later learn from Chloe, their glamour that made him trust them). He looked up at the figure, tears in his eyes. The figure wiped his tears away.  
“Tell me, child, give me your name.”  
“R-Rich. Richard.”  
“Richard…” The figure repeated. “I am Squip. Now, why don’t we take you home with us? Give you some food, something to drink, a place to stay. How does that sound?” Squip asked as he stood up. Chloe stood up too.  
Rich smiled and nodded, taking Squip’s hand. He stood up, letting the two lead him to their home.

Rich discovered that life wasn’t much better with Squip and the Unseelie court. But at least he got food, and drink. And Chloe would always talk to him. He liked Chloe. Chloe liked him too. But it still wasn’t fun being chained to Squip, or Chloe, being forced to do whatever they wanted him to do, to always serve them. But he couldn’t do anything. They both knew his True Name.  
It wasn’t so bad when he was chained to Chloe. She would take him to the edge of their territory, sometimes past the boundary, exploring. And making excuses to see the Prince and his friend. He was sure Chloe only came out here to watch the blonde fae.   
But with Squip? He was forced to do anything and everything he told him to. Never catching a break. Serving food, serving drink, doing other mindless tasks around the palace.  
At least no one hurt him. He wasn’t happy, but no one hurt him here. And he was sure his dad had long forgotten about him.   
He soon forgot what life was like without the Fae, outside the Unseelie Court. He didn’t want to leave, not that he could. But Chloe made things better.

Everything changed when they were asked to watch three teenagers for reasons Squip wouldn’t tell them.

 

Now, the other human, a girl, the Prince of the Seelie Court took a liking to was a lot smarter than Richard. Only because she knew the stories, she listened to the stories. But she didn’t stay away from the Fae. No, she wanted to learn more.

Armed with an iron charm, the fifteen-year-old Jenna Rolan crept closer to the forest. The sun was bright, shining through the trees and casting dappled shadows along the ground. She twisted the iron ring as she walked through the forest, almost stumbling back when a blonde girl just came out of nowhere.  
“Hi! I’m Brooke!” The girl grinned, holding her hand out.  
Jenna cautiously reached out to shake her hand. She didn’t know whether this girl was a fae or not, but there was no harm in being too cautious. “You may call me Katie.”  
Brooke grasped Jenna’s hand, quickly recoiling as soon as she made contact with the iron ring. “You’re a clever little human, aren’t you? What brings you out here?”  
“I came for a walk. And you can never be too safe.”  
“You came looking for us, didn’t you? Humans don’t come in here for a walk unless they’re travellers. And you don’t look like a traveller.” Brooke leaned closer to Jenna. “I like you, Katie. You’re smart. You’re brave.”  
“Your comments are appreciated,” Jenna smiled.  
“Very clever. Oh! You should meet Jakey! He will want to meet the human that wandered into his court.”  
Jenna smiled and nodded. “Lead the way, Brooke.”  
Brooke smiled and nodded, leading her to Jake.

“Jakey!” Brooke grinned as she walked through the doors, quickly rushing over and hugging him.  
Jake smiled and hugged her back. “Hey, Brookie. What brings you here for a visit?”  
“Well, your highness,” she teased, letting go of Jake. “I found a human. A very clever human. And I thought you would want to meet her!”  
Jenna waved from where she stood by the doors. Jake hummed, looking her over. He walked closer to her with a smile.   
“It is a pleasure to meet you. We haven’t had a human in our court for a while now. May you give me your name?”  
Jenna smiled. “You may call me Katie.”  
“Katie. That is a very nice name. What brings you into our forest?”  
“I came out for a walk.”  
“She came to find us! I know it!” Brooke said, almost bouncing beside Jake.  
Jenna nodded. “That too. I came on a walk to explore the forest and those inside it.”  
“You are very lucky Brooke found you before the Unseelie Court did. Wouldn’t want anything bad happening to a smart human like you. Would you care for something to eat?”  
Jenna politely declined. “I appreciate the offer, but I already ate before I left.”  
Jake smiled. “Oh, I do like this human. Take a seat, stay for a while. We would like to talk.”  
“I have to leave by high noon. But I would like to talk to you too.” Jenna took a seat with Jake and Brooke.  
“We will allow you to leave at high noon,” Jake said.

And at high noon, they allowed Jenna to leave. Brooke went to hug Jenna, but she held her hands out, before pulling out the iron charm.  
“I wouldn’t want you to get hurt again, Brooke,” Jenna smiled.  
Brooke smiled back. “You must come and visit us again, Katie!”   
Jenna nodded. “We will see. I will see when I am able to visit next.”

Their friendship blossomed, and Jenna became a protected human among the Seelie Court. Jake and Brooke still tried to trick her, but not to do anything too drastic. They liked this human, they had bonded with this human. They learned more about humans, and Jenna learned more about the fae. 

Although, things got a lot more interesting when Brooke and Jake discovered a trio of teenagers. And Jenna already knew things were not going to go well as soon as she heard the True Name for one of them.

Jenna’s story is a lot happier than Richard’s. She’s smart, she knows how to protect herself against the fae. She heard the stories. Some straight from a fae prince himself. 

 

These two humans play an important part in a certain changeling’s life. Both of them want to protect them, yet only one of them can. As long as the fae don’t learn her True Name, that is.


End file.
